


Next Time

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Non Con?, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, No Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Palpatine has somehow gotten his rotten hands on Rey, twisting her desires for peace into something dark and cruel. But that only spurs Kylo's own selfish desires for Rey on even more.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags

It’s a dark night - quiet, moonless, and deadly. Kylo Ren has already barely escaped with his life twice.

Rey is upon him again, but not the Rey he knows. Now she is Palpatine’s tool, turned against Kylo in a new way -it matters not the reason- with the power of the Sith behind her glowing eyes. This Rey doesn’t care what methods she uses to bring down the First Order anymore. Jedi and Sith don’t matter, just the means with which she can achieve the peace the galaxy needs and protect the ones she loves. Her dark robes and red saber are only as valuable as their usefulness to her.

He hates to admit it, but Kylo Ren has never wanted something more in his life. Not the way he wants this twisted, utterly ruthless version of Rey. She is so unlike the person he found himself falling for on Takodana, but she has never been so beautiful. For her old self, he found himself changing, wanting a life that would bring them together. For this Rey, he preens, ready to show off his power, his ferocity.  
  
The red light saber staff she wields roars above his head, forcing him to turn and block her next thrust. The thing is formidable in Rey’s grip. Just when Kylo thinks the blade has missed him, the back end whips around and he must scramble to counter or avoid it. Rey lets out a wild howl of frustration, and he just finds himself yearning more.

Not to love and cherish her and keep her by his side, but to press up against one of the trees surrounding them and take her. He wants to devour her, ruin her like the monster she thinks he is. He wants to show her how delicious that could be, how much she secretly wants it too.

_If_ he wants to do that, he should focus. Right now she has the advantage over him, and he’s only just managing to elude her fury. If he wants to catch his prey, he must concentrate and outsmart her. He needs to get close.

Kylo runs towards a small outcrop of jagged rocks. The more distance between them, the more time he has to analyze her movements and start planning. His opportunity comes before he realizes it. She expects to corner him among the stones, not to have him scale them, twist himself in the air, and drop down on her.

The cross guard of his blade grazes her arm, causing her to drop her saber and scream. He tosses his own to the ground and whips up his arm to freeze her in place. It only takes a split second for her to realize what he’s done and begin to fight against his hold.

“That trick won’t work twice,” she growls. “Let me go and accept your death, Kylo Ren!”

“I don’t need it to work twice,” he responds. At least not for as long as he needed it to work the first time. Within another second, she’s flat against the rock and he’s got her wrists pinned with his hands. His hips cant into her, stopping her legs. She tries to escape none-the-less, looking up at him with defiance and hate.

It makes him remember the interrogation room back on Starkiller Base and how he had first gotten to know her. She had looked at him with hate then too. It only seems to make him more interested in Rey.

He doesn’t ask, he just takes her lips, all his hunger and hardness going straight into the kiss. She could easily escape his grasp, which is no longer aided by the Force. She could overpower him and kill him within a few moves.

Instead she bites his lower lip and growls.

Part of him knows this is all wrong. He shouldn’t do this to Rey while she’s like this. He should wait until she’s herself again, able to reject her baser desires, to reject him. But something within Kylo also knows she wants him no matter what side of the Force she's tapped into. He’s tired of waiting for something to change between them. If she regains her senses and hardens her heart to him (or kills him), then he’ll deal with the consequences of his foolishness.

His hips grind into her and she gasps into his needy mouth. The reaction pleases him, so he takes both her wrists into one hand and grips her jaw.  
  
“You’re mine now,” he hisses into her ear. Before he pulls away, he hears her teeth crash against nothing and feels her head pull away. A faint grin peaks across his face. They are going to leave each other bruised and bloodied.

Kylo lifts her up so that her legs wrap around him, his erection settling into the heat between her thighs. A noise escapes her that sounds too good, like the most delicious morsel bursting across his tongue, so he grinds harder until the noises become more stilted and choking. His teeth find her throat, sucking flesh in so he can mark her.  
  
_ “Mine,” _ he murmurs against her collar bone as his free hand finds her belt and begins to unfasten it.

_ “Mine,” _Rey answers, struggling against his grip, but not like before. Her back arches so that their hips and their chests are closer than ever. Her legs tighten around him, her ankles crossed over each other, locking him in.

He brings his forehead up to meet hers. It would be tender, but he grips her ass with one hand to keep her pressed to him, which releases her hands. They fist in his hair and pull his lips towards hers for a brutal kiss.

They continue like that, kissing and biting and being too close to drawing blood, as Kylo finally undoes her robes enough to grab at her perfect little tits. Rey dissolves into mess of noises, little moans and winces when he pulls too hard at her nipples. She doesn’t stop him, she just takes it and grinds herself harder against his shaft.

Kylo knows he’s close to spoiling his pants, so he removes his hips and lets her slide to the ground, trapping her hands in one of his own again. With the other, he undoes the fastenings of his pants and takes out his member. It’s red and swollen from all the friction, aching for the sweet, wet confines of Rey.

“Take it,” he tells her, angling his hips so his cock head touches her cheek.

She gives him a murderous glare for a moment, but then carefully opens her mouth and touches her tongue to it. His vision bursts with stars for a moment and when his vision clears again, Rey is looking up at him with an expression he can’t quite determine.  
  
She ducks down to wrap her tongue around a larger part of his head, not breaking eye contact. Another strangled groan, and she’s got a grin on her face. Suddenly more of him is enveloped in the wetness of her mouth and Kylo nearly has to jerk himself back. She chuckles, the vibrations around his flesh sending shivers up his spine.

_ She thinks she’s so clever, _ something whispers in his head. _ Show her who’s in control. _

Truly, he’s never known for certain where all the voices came from. Sometimes they were Snoke, sometimes they were who he now knows is Palpatine, sometimes they seemed to be his own. It wouldn’t surprise Kylo if Palpatine was watching this scene unfold, laughing at their wanton stupidity. To him, it doesn’t matter if the old Sith is standing behind the next tree or whether he's light years away, _ all _ he cares about is Rey. Now, forever, Jedi _ or _ Sith.

He pushes himself further into her mouth, not bothering to stop when she gags and tries to pull back. Soon the back of her head is up against the rock wall and her nose tickles the hair at the base of his shaft. She’s whimpering and tears are coming out of her eyes as she chokes slightly, but he stays there a moment before pulling back.

Rey coughs as he slides out of her and it tugs on his conscience, but Kylo lets his hips push forward again. She’s his now, and he will take everything she has to give. Then, and only then, will he be able to give her everything she deserves because his heart is hers.

Kylo thrusts back and forth into her mouth, losing himself in the sensation and drinking in the little cries Rey makes. Soon, though, he’s too close to the edge and he wants to save _ that _ for Rey.

Pulling out of her, she chokes and coughs for a moment before Kylo stands her up and pulls down her pants. That makes her yelp and when he straightens she slaps him hard across the face. On the side where she left a scar, no less.

“You bastard!”

His face stings with pain and Kylo has to hold his rage back. Really, she has every right to hate him, but it won’t change what he does next.

“You don’t care whether I’m a monster or a bastard or the Supreme Leader,” he reminds her as he twists her body around, grabbing her hands and pressing them to the cold stone. “Don’t deny that what you really want deep down is me.”

He hears Rey growl low in anger, but she doesn’t protest or move, so he lines his cock up to her entrance and lets himself slide in too quick.

The gasp she makes when his hips touch her bottom tell him that he’s right, that she’s bending to his will in the best way possible, that she’s his. Still, he detects a bit of pain in her voice, and so his hand finds its way around her hips so he can tease her clit.  
  
That makes Rey cry in a different manner, and Kylo wonders if she’s ever had anyone else touch her like this before. He revels at the thought of being the first one to take her -perhaps the only one if he can convince her to make it so- just as she’s the first for him.

She begins to loosen around him a moment later, so Kylo thrusts harder. It’s sin how Rey feels, bucking her hips back so his cock reaches further within her tight walls. It’s home, somehow. It makes him want to curl himself around her and slow down so he can cherish her more.

Somehow he’d always know she’d be like this - someone who fits him too well no matter who they are at any given moment in time. And right now they are the worst possible versions of themselves, but still they are drawn together.

Rey is moaning, her hands scrabbling at the rock as he pounds her harder and harder and harder because this isn’t the moment for softness. The best he can do is lean over her and whisper filth into her ear as he torments her.  
  
“Your little cunt takes my cock so well, Rey. See? You were always meant to be mine.”

She growls at that and tries to twist around to strike at him, but Kylo catches her and pulls her arm back so that she’s even more twisted and prone. Her eyes widen at that, but then he thrusts into her harder and it knocks the fight out of her again. There’s a moan she’s just barely holding back, he can see it in the way her lower lip quivers and the way her eyes grow distant.

At some point his hand traveled away from her clit to grip Rey’s hip and give himself leverage, but now Kylo lets it return. She squirms in his arms, and her pussy clenches around him. It brings Kylo so very close to the edge, so he shortens his thrusts and watches her unravel before him, delighting in the fact that he is the one doing this to her.

Rey dissolves with one final moan and goes limp around him. A few more thrusts and he chases her orgasm, eliciting a startled cry from Rey as he fills her with cum. His mind has gone blank, but he can still hear her and part of him swells with pride.

Now it’s his turn to go limp, all he can do is wrap his arms around her waist and hold her to him, as he recovers. Every instinct in his body tells him kiss her, cuddle with her, stay with her so that she knows he’ll care for her well. Kylo’s mind knows that it’s only a matter of seconds until she pushes him off her and their fight begins anew.

So he does it himself. Pulling out, he stands her up, and pulls her leggings up, re-ties her belts, tucks himself away, and reaches for their lightsabers. Rey is still dazed, lost in the tail end of their fucking.

Rey could have called a saber to her hand any number of times, but she didn’t. So Kylo presses her hilt into her hand and corners her with his body one last time.

“Next time I’ll be good to you,” he promises, reminding her that they will meet again, that he isn’t abandoning her, as he kisses her forehead and turns to leave.

He doesn’t make it more than 20 steps when a wave of power flattens him against the ground. He turns on his side just as her saber ignites and makes its way to his throat.

“I will kill you next time I see you! It’s the only way to bring peace to the galaxy!”

She’s growling at him, but Kylo can see the emptiness of that threat in her eyes. It’s his place to uproot her, make her uncomfortable, to find too much connection with her, but it’s her place to bring him down to his knees each and every time.

So he nods in agreement. Next time he’ll die at her hands, surely. He can’t think of a better death for himself, so it must be so.

The red of her lightsaber retracts and she vanishes into the woods.

_ There’s always next time, _he thinks to himself, not imagining death, but another chance to be with Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I certainly wasn't expecting to write anything so explicitly dub-con/non-con, but here I am! Hope you found it interesting. :)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MsCoppelia) or [Tumblr](https://misscoppelia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
